Painless
by Alexandra Rhyme Kruskov
Summary: um...a story out of angst. Luke was deceived to have a spar in the middle of nowhere w Asch. Pairing: AschLuke


Painless by Rinn Kruskov

'Ow!' was what the young monarch with shorter hair said as he hit the ground, his sword flew somewhere far from his grip, somewhere he couldn't reach, after it met another sword. The strong impact made the young monarch lose balance and weaken his grip and ended up losing his sword.

A man stood in front of him, pointing a sword toward his neck, restraining his movement. The young monarch saw this man. A man with the exact same face, the same burning hairs, the same fair green eyes. Every inch of body are the exact same, safe for the long red hair the man had. The most obvious difference was their facial expression. The innocent look on the young monarch had, resembling his naïve, spoiled, and lack of knowledge side. While the other redhead had a cold and strict face, a face of a experienced-sadly, in a bitter one- soldier. One glance on his eyes shows that he could kill anybody standing in his way.

' A pitiful reason of existence' the man said in triumph of his winning in a cocky tone. As if he foretold his winning even far before they fight. ' Just as I expected from a dreck like you'

The young monarch could feel the cold steel blade on his neck. It traced slowly along his neck toward his ear. He shivered due to the electric shots it gave, but it was a grave mistake. His movement caused the sword cut his skin. A red diagonal line appeared below his right ear, bloods flowed then. Reddening the white collar of his jacket. He closed his eyes automatically in react of the sudden pain.

Suddenly, he felt a weight of one's body over his, forcing him landing on the ground. The impact wasn't hurt, thanks to the grasses that act as a mattress. Later on, he saw that man's face right in front of his. That man has made his way over the monarch's body. Holding the monarch's wrists to prevent any resistance.

'A…Asch? You're not…we're not…' said the monarch, in fear of thought what will his original do to him. Last time he did this was not a pleasant one. Not really something he wanted to remember. His original almost get a piece of him if someone didn't interrupt them. Fortunately…or rather unfortunately, nobody but the young monarch know this side of Asch the bloody.

'You can scream all you want, nobody will hear you here' replied that man in a mischievous tone. His eyes was filled with something…something that told the young monarch what his original's plan is. Now that he thought of it, he was walking right into the god-general's trap. A sword train in the middle of nowhere was not a good idea. They're far from civilization and from the people that would likely interrupt what they would do. But it's too late to regret it…

He leaned over his replica's wound on the neck and started licking it. The wet yet warm and moist caress sent thousands of electric shots throughout his body. He felt his blood was being sucked. Not long after that, after no more blood came out from the wound, he could feel the god-general's attention was…

He shivered as the caress climbed up from the wound toward his ear, turned to his cheek, and finally found his lips. It stopped then as if he was waiting for the other's acknowledgement. How long the god-general has been waiting for that moment. After all this time, he wasn't able to get his way thanks to all that interruption. But, that time, nobody would disturb them. It was too much fun to saw the replica's blushing face. How he shivered, how he moaned, how he pleaded him to stop in react of what he did to him.

It was real accident last time they did this. But seeing how inexperienced the replica was, it was too much too pass up the chance. Just that one time, the god-general could tell where's the replica's weak spot. He didn't make much effort to make him showed him anyway. That time, was going to be so much fun…as it always as messing with the replica's head.

Then, slowly but surely, he moved his lip from the edge of the replica's lip and cover it with his own. He could hear his replica's moaning. He shivered and took sharp intakes of breath. He was crying. Oh, it was too much fun….

He tore away from the replica, although he hasn't satisfied. Of course, he already planned the next assault. He saw his replica was looking at him with eyes filled with fear. He already let go his replica's hands, that he now forming a small circle on the ground, trying to protect himself from the next danger. It was futile, even he would know.

Asch forcefully made his replica face him again. The replica's face was full of watery trail. His tears, of course. Now that he thought of it again, of course the replica was inexperienced, he was just seven year old boy. No matter how he look, he's seven.

'…Luke…'

The young monarch's heart almost exploded when he heard his original calling his name. It's not usual for his original call him that way. His eyes was gentle not that scary glance he gave before. He gently wipe his tears. What now? Why is he getting kind all of sudden?

'…Luke…'

_No, don't call me like that! _ Cried Luke within his thought. _If he keep doing that, I'll…I'll… _

He saw the God-General was smiling, a sincere smile he couldn't hope to see. That smile he wouldn't give even to his fiancée. Was it another trap laid again? Or was that true? He knew this would be too nice, it couldn't be real. But something inside his heart said to accept him, surrender to him, feeling his caress, taste those lips and give in both physically and mentally.

He kept fighting his heart as that face came closer and closer. He should solve the problem before he was forced to…

The only option was to accept him, whatever he said to reject his other self wouldn't be acknowledged. His heart won the fight, and took over Luke's body from the control of the brain. Soon enough, he realized what he wanted…

_I want Asch…. _

The God-General was quite surprised when the replica's hand circled around his shoulder to the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't mind that, though. He was welcomed by a gentle kiss, but he could feel a plea, a plea of unresolved matter, that the replica really wanted. Realizing that, Asch left that trembling lips, and see right into Luke's eyes.

'A…Asch…?' said Luke, completely clueless on the situation. He was really into it, although he still feared the whole awkward situation. He didn't realize his whole body trembling in that fear.

_Of course he's afraid, he's not ready yet… What am I? A fool?…How can I forget that? I'm too busy taking advantage of him. _

'You're trembling…' said Asch.

'I thought you don't care about it…' said Luke. His heart was about to explode then. Not from the tension of the situation but from what his heart about to let out, it want to scream like crazy, telling the God-General that he's all what he need.

'You're right…I don't give a damn on what you think' replied the God-General , chuckled. 'You're not ready yet, I've lost the mood anyway' He point his pointing finger on the replica's forehead and push it gently. Then he stood up, leaving his replica lying on the ground.

He couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't let it out, then his heart would explode for sure. He quickly stood up, ran toward the God-General, and hugged that man. The God-general was surprised too, as a pair of arm circled around his tabard and a plastering head on his back.

'Asch! Don't go! I just want you! Just you! Nobody else! I love you!'

There were no more words needed. The last three words gave the picture of what the innocent, naïve replica wanted. He didn't want a too far intimate caress or whatever like that, he just wanted his original's attention. He didn't need to go too far, the answer was right there…

The God-general turned back after settling things with those hands who just didn't want to get separated, and hugged Luke instead. His arm circled around Luke's back and the other held his head gently, curling his fingers on Luke's hair. He was still trembling…

No more words unsaid, no more feelings unconveyed . That was more than enough, he was satisfied of that. As long as his original accepted him, as long as he gave him attention, as long as…he loves him…and as long as he were there, where he could see him, could reach him, and feel him. That was more than enough…

But time what was separated them. Yes, time was the unbeatable foe, it's sword beat even the strongest…time may heal all wounds but it itself also kill slowly. Slowly but surely, toward the day they must be separated forever…but now, they just let it be…

'You know, I wish I'm allowed to keep you like this…' said Asch sadly. 'But, parting is also a sweet sorrow'

But that was more than enough…


End file.
